1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved process for the preparation of tertiary phosphine sulfides and oxides.
2. The Prior Art
Tertiary phosphine sulfides and oxides have been prepared in the prior art.
Methods of preparing tertiary phosphine sulfides are described in Organic Phosphorus Compounds, Vol. 4, G. M. Kosolapoff and L. Maier (John Wiley & Sons, Inc., 1972). These methods include, among others, the following reaction schemes: EQU R'.sub.3 P + S .fwdarw. R'.sub.3 P(S) (1) EQU p(s)cl.sub.3 + 3R'Mg X .fwdarw. R'.sub.3 P(S) + 3MgXCl (2) EQU P(S)Cl.sub.3 +3R'Li .fwdarw. R'.sub.3 P(S) + 3LiCl (3) EQU P(S)Cl.sub.3 + R'.sub.3 Al .fwdarw. R'.sub.3 P(S) + AlCl.sub.3 ( 4)
wherein R' is a hydrocarbon group and X is halogen.
Methods of preparing tertiary phosphine oxides are described in Organic Phosphorus Compounds, Vol. 3, G. M. Kosolapoff and L. Maier (John Wiley & Sons, Inc., 1972). These methods include, among others, the following reaction schemes: EQU R'.sub.3 P + [O ] .fwdarw. R'.sub.3 P(O) (5) EQU r'.sub.4 p.sup.+ oh.sup.- h .sup.decomposition R'.sub.3 P(O) + R'H (6) ##STR1## EQU POCl.sub.3 + 3R'MgX .fwdarw. R'.sub.3 P(O) + 3MgXCl (8)
wherein R', R", and R'" are hydrocarbon groups and X is halogen.